De l'amour à la haine
by Lili76
Summary: Défi par thème de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Thème Trahison. Ecrire une histoire sur les personnages qui ont réussi à cacher leurs trahisons. Entre Harry et Ginny, rien ne va plus. Leur couple coule et Harry ne sait pas comment s'en sortir. Il trouvera une aide providentielle là où il s'y attendra le moins. Drarry


**Défi par thème de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Thème trahison.  
Ecrire une histoire sur les personnages qui ont réussi à cacher leurs trahisons**

* * *

Ginny Weasley s'était rapidement rendue compte que ses rêves de petite fille ne deviendraient jamais réalité.  
Certes elle avait épousé Harry Potter, le héros du monde sorcier.

Mais à son grand désespoir, Harry n'avait aucune ambition. Là où elle rêvait de gloire et de célébrité, lui aspirait à une vie paisible et anonyme.

Leurs disputes étaient cataclysmiques. Pourtant, Ginny ne voulait pas divorcer.

Elle avait toujours rêvé d'être l'épouse de Harry Potter. Quand elle l'avait rencontré, elle avait été subjuguée.  
Elle avait découvert qu'il était gentil et courageux. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus.

Elle savait qu'Harry ne demanderait jamais le divorce.

Elle commença à le tromper suite à une de leur dispute où il s'était montré intraitable : non il ne ferait JAMAIS de carrière politique.  
De dépit, Ginny avait claqué la porte et s'était rendue dans le premier bar venu où elle avait bu plus que de raison.

Ce soir là, elle avait couché avec un parfait inconnu et en avait retiré un plaisir pervers.

Elle avait recommencé à plusieurs reprises. Parfois, elle se demandait si Harry savait, puisqu'il ne la touchait plus. Mais Harry était tellement naïf qu'il n'irait jamais penser que sa douce épouse puisse coucher avec des inconnus.

Harry Potter, héros du monde sorcier, n'était pas heureux en ménage. Il avait épousé Ginny, son amour d'adolescent, sœur de son meilleur ami. Mais Ginny ne se contentait pas de leur vie. Elle voulait plus.  
Elle voulait la célébrité. Elle voulait qu'il devienne Ministre de la Magie. Elle voulait être l'épouse d'un homme prestigieux.  
Il ne pourrait jamais lui offrir ce qu'elle désirait. Il pouvait se laisser faire sur énormément de sujets - il ne savait pas lui dire non dès que les larmes perlaient à ses yeux - mais il ne pouvait pas changer qui il était.  
Il se doutait que leur mariage était en train de prendre fin. Cependant, il ne se sentait pas capable de demander le divorce. Ginny ne méritait pas ça.  
Et puis, il appréciait trop ses beaux-parents et ses beaux-frères pour divorcer.  
Il s'était rendu compte qu'elle sortait souvent et qu'elle rentrait ivre. Il n'avait pas encore osé aborder le sujet, mais il s'inquiétait : il ne devait pas la laisser s'enfoncer dans l'alcool ainsi.

Il hésita un instant à demander conseil à Hermione, mais il ne voulait pas la mettre dans une position périlleuse vis à vis de Ron. Son couple ne fonctionnait pas mais Hermione et Ron, à la surprise générale, étaient très liés et particulièrement complices. Leurs disputes d'adolescents s'étaient estompées pour laisser place à un profonde amitié en plus de leur amour.

Puis Harry oublia toutes ses préoccupations en retrouvant par hasard Drago Malefoy.  
Harry avait embrassé la carrière d'Auror. Drago celle de potionniste.  
En allant chercher les potions de soins de base que tout Auror devait en permanence porter sur lui, en cas d'attaque, Harry se retrouva face à son ancien ennemi.

Ils restèrent figés, s'observant pendant un long moment. Puis Drago se reprit le premier. D'un ton prudent, il l'accueillit.  
\- Potter.  
\- Malefoy.  
Harry eut moins de mal à cacher l'émotion qui l'avait saisi. En voyant Malefoy, il avait revécu l'épisode du Feudeymon dans la salle sur demande. Lorsqu'il était retourné le sauver, il avait eu terriblement peur d'échouer, comme si sauver Malefoy était quelque chose de vital pour lui.  
Puis la guerre s'était terminée. Il avait témoigné en sa faveur. Il avait appris que Drago Malefoy avait été libéré. Et ils s'étaient perdus de vue.

Harry l'observa, sans se cacher. Il était devenu bel homme. Ses cheveux avaient légèrement foncés, et ondulaient autour de son visage souplement. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi étonnant, de ce gris qui reflétait ses émotions. De légères rides au coin des yeux et un début de barbe sur ses joues le rendait séduisant au possible.  
Il était toujours aussi mince, mais il s'était musclé. A la grande surprise d'Harry, il était vêtu à la mode moldue : jean et pull. Pas d'alliance.

Drago se gratta la gorge, l'air toujours aussi impassible qu'autrefois même si ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement.  
\- Potter ? Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

Harry rougit légèrement, et lui tendit le bon de commande à en-tête du Ministère sans un mot. Il n'avait pas confiance en sa voix pour l'instant.

Drago ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Il commença à rassembler les fioles de potion demandées sans un mot. Puis il tendit une caisse à Harry, contenant sa commande.  
Harry lui sourit et remercia.  
Au moment où il allait passer la porte, il se retourna.  
\- ça te dirait de boire un verre en ma compagnie ?  
Surpris Drago hocha la tête, avant de se rendre compte qu'il venait d'accepter.  
Harry sourit à nouveau, de son sourire d'enfant.  
\- Parfait. Je passe te prendre vers 18h.  
Drago acquiesça sonné.

Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, les heures passèrent, interminables. Juste avant 18h, Harry poussa la porte de l'échoppe de Potions. Drago était prêt. Il ferma derrière lui, sentant le regard d'Harry sur lui.

Puis en silence, ils se rendirent à la tête de sanglier. Habitué des lieux, Harry se glissa à une table en retrait, leur assurant une intimité parfaite.

Au début ils sirotèrent leurs boissons, se contentant de s'observer.

Puis, ils commencèrent à parler. Ils se racontèrent leurs vies depuis la fin de la guerre. Drago avoua qu'il était seul parce qu'aucune femme n'acceptait un homme marqué par le seigneur des ténèbres. Harry raconta son mariage désastreux avec Ginny.  
A la fermeture du bar, ils partirent ensemble et se rendirent chez Drago sans se consulter.  
Ils continuèrent de parler, comme s'ils avaient eu besoin de ça depuis de le départ.  
Le petit matin les trouva endormis dans le salon, l'un contre l'autre.

L'un comme l'autre n'avait plus aussi bien dormi depuis bien longtemps.

En s'éveillant, la gêne initiale de se retrouver enlacés sur l'étroit sofa fut vite dissipée. Ils déjeunèrent ensemble, puis Harry se prépara à partir.  
Ils se promirent de recommencer ce genre de soirée, même s'ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils ne le feraient pas.

Malgré tout, ils n'étaient pas décidés à se perdre à nouveau de vue, ils commencèrent donc à correspondre. Parfois, ils mangeaient ensemble le midi.

Près d'un mois passa après leur nuit improvisée. Un soir, Drago, fatigué des cauchemars qui le hantaient se rendit dans un bar moldu pour boire jusqu'à l'inconscience.  
Cependant, sa vie bascula ce soir là.

Il se retrouva face à Ginevra Potter, déjà passablement éméchée, qui semblait draguer à tout va.  
Se souvenant de l'air triste de Harry qui s'accusait de l'échec de son mariage, la colère l'aveugla.

Avant d'avoir réfléchi aux conséquences de ce qu'il allait faire, il se glissa à la table de la rouquine.

\- Weaslette.

Elle le regarda en plissant les yeux, ne semblant pas le reconnaître. Son sourire aguicheur et sa main qui se glissait sur sa cuisse prouvaient qu'elle ne l'avait pas reconnu.

Il attrapa son poignet avec une grimace de dégoût. Ginny sembla un peu plus sobre d'un coup, alors qu'elle le reconnaissait.

\- Malefoy ?  
\- En personne... Bien que je ne m'attende pas à trouver la belette femelle en pleine... recherche d'un partenaire.

Ginny haussa les épaules, indifférente.

\- Devine quoi, Weaslette ? Je passe pas mal de temps avec ton mari ces temps-ci.

Cette fois-ci, Ginny blêmit.

\- Qu... Quoi ? Il te déteste ! Tu mens !  
Drago se mit à rire.  
\- On se détestait à Poudlard. Maintenant on travaille ensemble et ... aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître on s'apprécie.

\- Tu veux quoi Malefoy ?

Drago soupira, espérant ne pas regretter ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

\- Ecoute moi bien. Tu vas rentrer chez toi et te débrouiller pour demander le divorce. Potter ne sera jamais celui que tu attends. Tu te débrouilleras très bien pour trouver quelqu'un qui soit plus... en adéquation avec ce que tu désires.

\- Quoi ? De quel droit ...  
\- De quel droit ? Je viens de te surprendre ivre et prête à coucher avec tout ce qui possède un service trois pièces dans un bar minable. Tu veux vraiment que Potter l'apprenne ?

\- Tu es abject Malefoy !  
\- Pas autant que toi, Weaslette. Dans un mois, si tu n'as pas quitté Potter, je lui raconte en détail notre petite rencontre.

Ginny lui jeta un regard de pure haine avant de tituber à l'extérieur du bar.  
Drago soupira et se laissa tomber sur la table. Il espérait juste que cette vipère ne ferait pas plus de dégâts...

Pendant la semaine qui suivit, il n'eut pas de nouvelles de Harry. Il s'obligea à ne pas le contacter.  
Puis, un soir, on frappa à sa porte.

En ouvrant, il trouva un Harry Potter les yeux rougis et passablement ivre.

\- Potter ?  
\- Ginny m'a quitté.  
\- Entre.

Il fit s'installer Harry sur le sofa, puis alla lui préparer une tasse de café.

Il s'installa tout contre lui et le laissa boire quelques gorgées.

\- Raconte, Potter.  
\- Elle... Elle m'a quitté en hurlant que je n'avais jamais su prendre soin d'elle. Selon elle, je l'ai poussé à l'alcoolisme... Elle...  
\- Oh merde, Potter. Sois sérieux une minute... Elle a juste voulu te blesser.  
\- Tu... Tu crois ?  
\- J'en suis sûr.

Harry recommença à boire son café plongé dans ses réflexions.  
Drago pour sa part était furieux contre la rouquine d'avoir choisi cette façon de rompre, tout ça pour cacher son abjecte trahison envers son mari.  
Mais maintenant Potter était libre de vivre à nouveau, de retrouver le bonheur. Et foi de Malefoy, il l'aiderait à s'en sortir du mieux qu'il le pourrait.


End file.
